


Penned In Purple Sharpie

by brightOrange_Angel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, Karkat has an anger disorder, M/M, albino!Dave, shit how do i tag, uhh...these will be updated with the fic i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightOrange_Angel/pseuds/brightOrange_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider, photography major in college likes to party. After a particular party he makes the decision to call a number he finds in a bathroom stall (he may or may not have been drunk, not that he thought it mattered). The person on the other end, an angry, short, and kind-hearted guy by the name of Karkat ends up dragging him home...and one roller-coaster of romance ensues. Hopefully they can hang on for the ride...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Typical Friday Night. Not

Ah, Friday night, the perfect time to call up your friends and go do something stupid. And that is exactly what Dave Strider was going to do. He pulled his phone from his pocket and shot his good buddy John Egbert a message.

**TG** : yo man wanna throw a party

EB: what? dave are you drunk?

 **TG** : hell no man but i want to be

 **TG** : call up the gang and tell them partys in my dorm room

 **TG** : theyre free to bring whoever they want

EB: ...alright! sounds fun! :B

EB: we'll be there.

 **TG** : be there or be square egdork

 

Dave pocketed his phone and threw on a slightly nicer outfit consisting of dark jeans, a white shirt, and a snazzy red jacket with wings on the back. He made a quick run to the store for some snacks and drinks and shit, party fare for the night to come. Dave had to admit, this was one of the perks of being in college. Parties were the shit. And no classes for him tomorrow, thank god, so if he got totally hung over it did not matter. Yes. Hell yes.

The photography major returned to his dorm room and was in the midst of setting up some music when John arrived with Rose and Jade. Not long after his twin brother Dirk showed up with his boyfriend Jake, and then the crowd kept growing and the music got louder and the drinks got stronger (especially when Rose's cousin Roxy arrived and started mixing shit half of them hadn't even heard of). Somehow, Jade ended up streaking down the hall and getting the Dean called, and the party was broken up with a stern warning and a two day suspension from class. Well. Shit. Dave was going to miss his Music Theory class on Sunday.

Well fuck him sideways. Actually, that sounded like a remarkably good idea to the tipsy college boy. So did a Hershey's bar now that he thought about it. Aw yeah, all that delicious chocolatey goodness melting in his mouth would be fucking heaven. His mouth was watering at the thought, like his taste buds were having some sick ass wet dream. Nasty shit yo. Get your drunk thoughts under control Strider, c'mon.

And that is how, at one forty two in the morning, Dave Strider found himself in a convenience store bathroom throwing up a Hershey's bar and wishing his life would end. That candy bar was a bad idea, he had come to realize as he let loose another technicolor yawn. When his stomach had sufficiently emptied itself, he wiped his mouth and spit a few times to get the taste from his mouth. Pulling his sleeve over his hand, he wiped his bleary eyes and stood, stumbling into the wall of the stall as another wave of nausea crashed into him.

He fell to his knees and pulled out his phone, intent on calling John to come pick him up. Egbert was a light weight, so he hardly drank. Therefore he was totally sober enough to drive. His best bro would come pick him up. He went to dial the number and hesitated, eyes catching something in his periphery. Turning his head slowly, he saw a phone number scrawled on the floor in messy purple sharpie, and after another moment of hesitation decided to call it.

After a few rings, a slightly too loud for his pounding head voice picked up the phone, clearly irritated. "Who in _the egregious fuck_ is this and why are you calling me at _two in the piss milking morning_ you obscene assfuck?"

Dave couldn't help himself, he bust out laughing at the stranger's language. "H-holy fuckin' siht y'ur funny man! Hah, piss m'lkin' god I-I can't enven!" He snickered a bit more, before trying to speak a tad more coherently. "'Kay brah, tihs is th' st'ry. I found y'r numbrah in a bathroom stall. An' I am smaaaashed as all hell. If ya c'nt tell amirite? Haha, anywhore...I want yuo t' come pick m' up. 'at cool bro?"

There was a very long pause, and Dave had almost thought the guy had hung up, before a drawn out sigh reached him through the phone. "You are lucky my father raised me to be a good man, shit stain. What's your name and where the ever loving hell are you?"

"Score! A'ight m'name is Dave Strider...an'...I'm at teh gas station on da croner of Market and Belvedere."

"...About a ten minute walk from my apartment, great. _Stay where you are._ I will be the short little dipshit in the oversized jacket. See you in ten minutes fucker." And with that he hangs up. Shit, didn't even get his name. Strider you are the biggest moron. It is you.

To distract himself from his blatant idiocy, Dave forced himself to stand again and stumble to the sink, rinsing the lingering vomit taste from his mouth as he splashed cold water on his face. The drunken twenty two year old stared at his reflection, cheeks tinged pink and red eyes glassy behind dirty aviators, and he cringed. He looked like a hot fucking mess.

Dave didn't know how long he stood there, staring at himself, but it must have been at least ten minutes because suddenly a short guy shoved open the bathroom door with a loud call of, "Dave? Are you in here you dumbass?"

He turned around, gripping the counter for support, and waved. "Present an' counted f'r bro."

There was an awkward moment as they stared at each other, the stranger taking in Dave's disheveled and drunken appearance while Dave looked him over. The guy looked pretty smokin' hot to him. He was short, maybe five foot six inches to Dave's six foot two, with copper colored hair and vivid red eyes, ringed with silver-grey around the pupils. His Venom jacket engulfed his small frame, and Dave couldn't help but smirk at the fact that this guy was a Spiderman fan.

"...Where the fuck do you live? And God you look like shit. Come on moron, let's get you home before you throw up your last three brain cells." He grabbed Dave's arm in a surprisingly gentle grip, supporting him as he stumbled out of the store with the short stack. "Where the fuck do you live?" He repeats, free hand stuffed in his pocket.

"Skaia Un'vresity, dorm 612."

The stranger proceeded to help him back to his dorm in silence, laying him on the couch with a pillow and a blanket. "Alright fuck wad, you're home and it is late as balls. So I am going home and you are going to fall your ass to sleep and have alcohol induced dreams of pink elephants and whatever other merry shit haunts your delusional brain. Got it?"

Dave nodded, too tired to argue as Cherries (Dave had taken to calling him Cherries because of his eyes) swiped his keys and phone, setting them on the table. "'Kay...night sweetheart," he mumbles, sleep dragging him under as Cherries leaves the room, flicking off the lights. That night his dreams were haunted by cherry scented elephants (that may or may not have been of the pink variety) and the kind soul who dragged him home.


	2. Is Sleep Too Much To Ask For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat just wants to sleep in today. Is that really too much to ask for?

Karkat sighed loudly, because let's face it - walking home at two in the morning was not fun. Especially after dragging some complete stranger home because they called his number that they found in a fucking bathroom stall. He would bet money Gamzee left that there in an attempt to get him laid, since Gam frequented the shitty gas station and its equally shitty bathroom on an almost daily basis.

But that was neither here nor there as the Vantas slumped in his front door and kicked off his shoes. The small apartment wasn't much, but it was just him and his older brother when he came to visit on occasion. Plus rent was cheap and the neighbors weren't total assholes, so Karkat was happy with it. The fact that it was so small was just another perk, because it meant the boy had to walk less to faceplant on his bed, intent on sleep. Of course sleep eluded him as thoughts of the stranger - Dave, he reminded himself - filled his head.

Tousled white-blond hair, incredibly tall, and generally handsome looking in every way, Karkat could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach slightly at the thought. He was quick to viciously rip off their wings however, reminding himself that he literally just met the ass sucker and the attraction was based purely on looks alone. For all he knew Dave was an asshole. Of course that didn't stop him from adding his name and number in the guy's contact list before he left. That would probably come back to bite him in the ass, but at the moment he was too tired to care.

He groaned in pure frustration, dragging himself out of bed to pull off his jacket and brush his teeth again, slipping back into pyjamas so he could get some proper rest. Climbing back into bed felt amazing, and he was quick to let himself slip into slumber...only to be awoken not even an hour later by his phone ringing.

**'But tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Wa-'**

" _What the taint chafing shit scraping fuck do you need_?!" He snapped, answering the phone.

"Temper Karkat, you ought to know better by now. Did you take your medication before bed?"

He sighed quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he answered. "Yes Kankri, I took my fucking happy pills. But I am supposed to be in bed so this better be god damn important."

"I was just calling to tell you that I made it back to the states...I figured you would want to know. And for the millionth time, please watch your language, it is t-"

"Triggering, yeah I know. I'm sorry okay? It's nice to know you're back home though. I'll drive up and see you after you get settled."

"I'll look forward to it!" Karkat could hear the smile in his brother's voice.

"Good. Now can I get to bed, please?"

"Oh yes of course! I'm sorry for keeping you from your rest, I'll talk to you later brother."

"Bye Kankri," He said with a yawn.

"Goodbye brother." And with that Kankri hung up.

Karkat snorted, tossing his phone back on the bedside table as he once again snuggled under the covers. Maybe...maybe now he could get some sleep. Just this once. He closed his eyes, getting comfortable for the third time that night, and was finally able to drift off to sleep for the rest of the night, dreams undisturbed until morning, when the sun decided it hated him. With a loudly muttered "Fucking fuck of a fuck..." Karkat groggily threw the curtains shut and went back to sleep. He had no intention of getting up before noon. Of course life had other plans for him. It always did.

At nine in the morning, bright and early, he was awoken by his phone, yet again. He was seriously debating flushing the god damn thing down the fucking toilet. Karkat snatched the device off his night stand and glared at the screen. One new message was waiting for him.

**TG** : morning karks

CG: WHO THE- OH. STRIDER.

CG: I GAVE YOU MY NUMBER FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF EMERGENCY CONTACT ONLY.

CG: SO UNLESS IT IS AN EMERGENCY KINDLY GO FUCK OFF!

 **TG** : no thanks bro thats not my style

 **TG** : but man this is totally an emergency

 **TG** : a love emergency ;)

 **TG** : my heart is thumping like a bass line over here yo

 **TG** : and its all your fault

 **TG** : come fix your mess you shitty nurse

 **TG** : come over i need cpr stat

 **TG** : doc hurry youre losing me

 **TG** : my life is

 **TG** : fading

CG: ALRIGHT YOU DICK HUMPING SHIT MULCHER STOP WITH THIS NONSENSE YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF.

CG: IT IS TOO EARLY FOR THIS BULLSHIT.

CG: SO IF I AGREE TO COME OVER WILL YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH? PLEASE?

 **TG** : hell yeah

 **TG** : ill make coffee get your ass over here

 **  
**And that is how Karkat, once again, against his better judgement, was getting dressed to go have coffee with a complete stranger. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.


	3. Kind of a Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat have coffee and shit goes down.

_Knock knock knock_

Dave yelled across the kitchen in the direction of the door as he threw on a shirt. “Jus’ a minute bro!” He grabbed a coffee mug and filled it up, walking over and swinging open the door to see a disgruntled and glaring Karkat. He offered up the mug, which Karkat took. “Well aren’t you chipper this morning.”

“Shut up and go back to being hung over Strider, I find you more tolerable like that,” Karkat murmured, taking a sip of the coffee cup in his hand.

Dave snickered, grabbing his own mug of coffee and sitting on his bed. “Sorry Cherries, no can do.”

“Fuck you Dave,” Karkat snapped, arms crossed.

Dave quirked an eyebrow, downing half his cup before replying. “Not until the third date Karkat.” Dave couldn’t help but snort out a laugh as Karkat sputtered, choking on his coffee. “You okay there princess?”

“Shut up you son of a bitch, this is not a date at all and don’t you _dare_ insinuate otherwise!” Dave snorted, laughing again as he ducked his head to hide the giggles. The movement caused his shades to slide down the bridge of his nose, and he tipped his head back up to correct the problem, catching Karkat’s attention with the gesture. “Why the fuck are you even wearing sunglasses inside? Stopping being so pretentious you fucking douche bag.”

Dave sobered instantly, mouth pressed into a thin line. Karkat had hit a nerve. “I’m not being fucking pretentious. These are a prescription thank you.”

Karkat’s face fell into a look of apologetic curiosity. “Prescription?”

Dave nodded. “I’m albino man, my eyes can’t handle light.”

Karkat took a thoughtful drink from his mug, sitting on the floor by the bed. “So your eyes are red, right? Or pink?”

“Red. My half-sister Rose has these really bitchin’ pinkish colored eyes, and her cousin Roxy has plain pink ones. And my twin brother Dirk has orange peepers, like fuckin’ Fanta up in this shit. He’s the only one out of the four of us who didn’t inherit the condition from our parents. Rose and Roxy don’t have it too bad though, they don’t need glasses like I do. Dirk wears shades though, he has a pretty bad case of photophobia.”

“Sounds pretty fucked up.”

“Yeah, but it could be worse, you know what I mean?” Dave asked, causing Karkat to nod. “So...what about you?”

Karkat immediately went on the defensive. “What about me what asshole?” He snapped.

Dave raised his hands in surrender, eyebrow quirked. “Easy there bro, I just wanted to know if you had an heavy shit on your plate.”

“Sorry…” Karkat gave him an apologetic look. “I overreact sometimes...anger issues and all.” There was a long pause, where Dave simply stared at the shorter boy. “What?!”

“You gonna elaborate on that, or do all I get is anger issues?”

“Anger issues,” Karkat repeated, grip tightening on his mug. “That’s all you’re getting right now.”

“Alright bro, no problem on my end. So what about the family sitch huh? I gave you the deets on my end.”

“I have an older brother, Kankri. He’s studying abroad to be a psychologist...He was my best friend growing up, next to my old neighbors, Gamzee and Terezi. He’s also a huge fucking tool for the record.” The words hold no venom in them though, and Karkat smiled at the memory of his brother and his stupid red sweater. Dave can’t help it, he smiles back ever so slightly because wow Karkat looks really cute when he isn’t irritated as fuck. “Anything else you want to know?”

“Nah, I’m good Cherries. It’s all cool.”

“Why the ever loving fuck do you keep calling me ‘Cherries’? I have a name you god damned idiot.”

“Your eyes remind me of cherries is all. Not to mention it totally fits you. Red and kind of sour, but still totally sweet.”

Karkat stood abruptly, setting his cup on the table with just a little too much force. “Where’s your bathroom?” Wordlessly, Dave pointed and Karkat rushed inside, slamming and locking the door behind him. He slid to the ground and took a shaky breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Shit shit shit this wasn’t good. This couldn’t be happening right now, not _here_ of all places, with _Dave_ of all people! “Deep breath Vantas, come on it was just a fucking compliment, calm down…” But he couldn’t. He couldn’t calm down because he had just fallen head over motherfucking heels for this total stranger and that _pissed him off_. “Calm down, calm down, calm down, _calm down_!”

“Karkat...dude are you alright?” Dave knocked on the door, making the smaller male jump.

“F-fine!” He choked out, voice strained and about half an octave higher than it should have been. He was so fucking stupid, he forgot to take his medication before he left, fucking _fuck_ this wasn’t good and oh wow when did the room start spinning like that? And why was it really hard to breathe? _Fucking hell_ and oh Dave was trying to get his attention.

“-at I’m coming in dude, you are so not fine.”

That was the last thing Karkat heard before he lost consciousness.

Dave unlocked the door and threw it open, swearing loudly. He kneeled by the unconscious redhead, feeling for a pulse as he dialed 911 on his phone. “Hello, operator? I need an ambulance. _Now_!”


	4. Hospital Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat wakes up in the hospital, and even more things happen! Drama unfolds and Dave gets bitch slapped.

Karkat’s hand was warm. What the fuck? Was...shit. Someone was holding his hand? Why? Where was he? What happened…? Oh. Right. Dave’s...he had passed out in Dave’s bathroom... Shit!

Karkat’s eyes snapped open, taking in the bland white ceiling of what he recognized as a hospital room. Glancing to his left, he saw Dave was sitting in a chair next to his bed, sleeping soundly with his hand entwined in Karkat’s.

With a snort, the copper haired male slid his hand out from under the blonde’s and trooped to the bathroom. Taking a look in the mirror, he swore softly. A few freckles were visible across the bridge of his nose. “Shitty fucking makeup…” He hissed, wetting some toilet paper so he could scrub his face, revealing a dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He despised the little flecks of color, hence using makeup to hide them. “Fuck, and of course I don’t have anything to cover them up with here…” He sighed loudly, deciding to return to bed in favor of going to hunt down cosmetics or calling his brother. Slipping under the covers, he chanced another glance at Dave to find him still asleep, and gave a derisive snort. That guy slept like a fucking rock. With that thought in mind, Karkat surrendered himself to a brief nap before, inevitably, shit hit the fan.

He woke up to fingers on his face. “ _What the shit eating fuck_?!” Kar’s eyes pop open and he grabs the hand touching his face, staring into the bright red peepers of Dave Strider. “Why are you touching my face?! What the fuck Dave, do you have any concept of personal space at all? No of course not I’m forgetting how we fucking met you insipid dick leech now please _back the fuck up_!”

Dave leaned back a bit, sliding his shades on his face with a shrug. “Chill out Karkles, I was just checking out the freckles that totally appeared on your face after I conked out.”

Karkat felt his cheek heat, and anger roiled in the pit of his stomach. “They didn’t just damn well fucking _appear_ , I’ve had them since I was born and I hate them. And I kind of motherfucking hate   _you_ for pointing out my greatest insecurity, _thanks so very fucking much_!” At this point he had sat up, gesturing angrily as he ranted. Dave frowned and reached out, presumable to enact some calming gesture, but Karkat was having none of it. “Fuck you!” He spat, slapping Dave across the face with enough force to send the boy reeling back in his chair. There was a tense moment of silence before it fully registered what Karkat had done, and he was instantly in tears. “Fuck fuck Dave, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you fucking shit I-I-” His voice cracked and he fled from the room. He should have known better, he shouldn’t have hit him, fucking fuck he hated himself so much right now.

Dave sat stock still in his chair for a moment, watching Karkat leave because _what the **fuck** was that about_? Eventually he gathered the will to walk down to the nurse’s station, intent on some answers because no one in their right mind slaps a person over freckles. “Um, excuse me, is there anyone I can talk to about Karkat Vantas? He was admitted earlier this morning and...I dunno, I’m kind of curious as to what his deal is?”

“May I have your name sir?” The nurse asked politely.

“Dave Strider, ma’am.”

“You don’t have access to his record, I’m sorry. But I can suggest calling his immediate family for any questions you might have.”

“Can I have the number for his immediate family then?” Dave tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently.

“No need,” Stated a voice from behind him. Dave whirled around to see a man in his late twenties, dressed in black slacks and a red button up. He must have come from work, Dave guessed. “I’m his only immediate family. Kankri Vantas, pleasure to meet you mister…?”

“Strider. Dave Strider. Karkat and I are...kind of sort of friends. We just met actually, last night…”

That piqued Kankri’s interest. “You just met my baby brother last night, yet you’re asking for his hospital records? I do believe an explanation is in order.”

Dave could feel his cheeks heat up as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Well uh, cliche and everything as it is I kind of have a major heart boner for your little bro. But he just bitch smacked me into next week and I’d kind of like to know what his damage is.”

As the words tumbled from Dave’s lips, Kankri’s expression morphed into a careful frown. “Come walk with me then Dave, I have a few things to share with you.” The two of them took a walk through the hospital corridors, and Kankri began speaking in earnest. “Karkat has always had a penchant for violent fits, but when he was nine or ten or so, he got expelled from school for jamming a pencil in the arm of one of his classmates. So our father took him in for an evaluation. Karkat was diagnosed with intermittent explosive disorder.”

“Is that what he meant by ‘anger issues’?”

Kankri nodded curtly. “He takes medication for it, but something tells me he forgot it this morning…” He extracted a pill bottle from his bag and held it out to Dave. “I have to leave, but give this to him when you see him, please. And...do try not to trigger him any further. Or your um...’heart boner’ will be for naught.” The _and I will also kick your ass_ message went unspoken, but it was there nonetheless.

Dave nodded solemnly, pocketing the bottle. “I will man, and I’ll tell him you said hey. See you ‘round.”

“Good bye.” And with that Kankri took his leave, leaving Dave to hunt down Karkat on his own. He wasn’t hard to find. Dave found him in the cafeteria, munching on a candy bar. His eyes were red and puffy, a telltale sign he’d probably just stopped crying, and Dave could see him mumbling to himself as he ate.

“Uh...yo Karks. I got a present from your big bro. He said hey and wanted me to give you this.” He slid the pill bottle across the table, where Karkat snatched it up and downed two of the little capsules held within.

“Thanks...I’ll call Kanni later and thank him. ...And I really am sorry about earlier. I totally lost my shit and I didn’t mean to just fucking hit you like that. Like, wow, smart move there Karkat way to make an ass out of yourse-”

Dave cut him off by setting his hand over Karkat’s. “Dude, for cereal. It’s fine. You didn’t mean to, no need to beat yourself up over it alright? But...for future reference, the freckles are totally cute. I dig them hardcore bro.”

“...You’re such a shit liar Strider,” Karkat mumbled, cheeks a barely discernable shade of pink.

“I totally am, which is how you should know I am being two thousand percent honest with you right now. Besides, why would I lie to you bro?”

“Oh I don’t know, because I just slapped the shit out of you and you should totally hate me now?” Karkat snapped.

“But I don’t. Like, kind of the exact opposite actually man.”

“...What?”

Oh. Did he say that out loud? Haha, well fuck. Might as well lay it all on the table now, right Strider? “Okay so, don’t like freak out please? ‘Cause wow I am already kind of freaking out but anyway I’m rambling so I’m gonna shut the fuck up and say it. I like really fuckin’ like you dude. We practically just met, so I can’t exactly say I’m head over heels for you bro, but I really really fucking like you. A lot. And...I’d like to get to know you better. So I guess what I’m asking is will you go on a date with me? And like...if this works out, can we try the boyfriend thing? Please?”

Karkat was silent. He just sat there, staring at Dave with this look on his face. And then the floodgates opened again and Karkat was crying into his hands, shaking his head. Dave’s face fell, because that did not go as planned. At all. “You don’t w-want to go there. Just trust me, you don’t f-fuckin’ want to go there.”

“...Why not?”

Karkat growled in frustration, hands slamming on the table. “Because I am a g-god damned _land mine_! You’re going to walk all over my fucking h-heart like everyone else and I am going to _explode_ and bo-oth of us are going to get caught in the blast you asshole!” Tears continued to track down his face as he spoke, volume softening. “So just leave me alone, and neither of us are going to get hurt.” He stood up to leave, but Dave grabbed his arm, pulling him over the table in a hug.

“No, dude, fuck you’ve got it all wrong. Just...just hear me out alright? I don’t think you’re a land mine. I think you look cute as fuck and I love your freckles and the way you rant. I love the fact you dragged me home at two in the morning when you barely knew my name, and I don’t want to hurt you. I want to get to know you and figure out what makes up Karkat Vantas. And yeah that might make me an asshole, but I’m an asshole that really likes you. I want to be able to tell you I love you someday, alright? So just...fuck man, if you feel anything for me...just give me a chance! Plea-”

It was Karkat’s turn to shut him up, this time with a kiss. It was short, chaste, but there was still so much emotion in that one little kiss. When Karkat pulled back, he saw Dave had started crying too, and snorted. “Hey, stop that. Crying is my job you dumb shit.”

Dave chuckled, wiping his eyes. “So?”

“One chance.” Karkat held up a finger to illustrate his point. “I will give you one chance, because believe it or not I kind of like you too. So...maybe this will work. Maybe. But either way, yes, I will concede to whatever bullshit date you can concoct by the time they discharge me, alright?”

“Score!” Dave showed off a grin, pulling Karkat in for another short kiss. “Call me when they discharge you okay? I have a dinner date to plan.”

“Okay,” Karkat nodded, an amused half smile on his lips. “I’ll see you for dinner.” After that, Dave left. Karkat sank back into his chair and the realization of what was coming slammed into him like a freight train. “...What the fuck did I just get myself into?”


	5. Pre-Date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Dave have a chat before Dave's date with a certain someone.

Dave drove home in a giddy silence, thoughts racing as he planned his date with Karkat. He couldn’t believe it. He had gotten the snappy little ball of rage fluff to agree to a date. Dave Strider was officially one step closer to having a boyfriend than he ever would have dreamed. But, he reminded himself, he absolutely could not fuck this up. There was zero room for error in his eyes. Zero. Nil, Zilch, None. This date had to go off without a hitch. And it would naturally, because he was Dave, and he knew how to handle things like this. Except he totally didn’t. But he could still wing it. Yeah...he was good at winging it.

“Alright...what to wear, what to wear…” He mumbled as he parked the car, sprinting to his dorm room.

“Hey, Dave!” Dirk yelled, spotting him.

“Can’t talk right now bro, I got a date to get ready for!” He shouted back over his shoulder, taking the stairs three at a time. When he got to his dorm, he practically slammed the door shut out of excitement and ran to go find some clothes. Then he remembered he was supposed to be ‘cool’ and slowed his racing steps, striding over to his closet to rifle through it for an outfit.

Something classy but casual...because he already had a plan. He was going to take Karkat out for a movie, and then somewhere low key for dinner. It was sure to work. With a self assured nod, he selected a pair of skinny jeans and an old shirt that rose gave him a few years back. The heart on the front was faded and he was surprised it still fit, but he threw it on anyway along with a pair of red sneakers and a not-crusty-and-slept-in pair of shades. He double checked his appearance in the mirror and grabbed his wallet, before realizing he had no idea what to do until Karkat called him.

“Well...shit. Now what to do?” He pondered, before remembering that Dirk had probably wanted his help with something as he was sprinting back to his room. So, he shot his twin a message via Pesterchum, as per the usual.

**TG** : yo bro

 **TG** : sorry about leavin you hanging earlier

 **TG** : but i got some free time on my hands before my date

 **TG** : so what can i help you with?

 **TG** : customer service is open

 **TG** : better hurry before the old lady who cant work her mouse calls

 **TG** : and puts me in a bad mood

 **TG** : oh shit man i think shes ringing in

 **TG** : yes hello

 **TG** : golly gosh darn it maam you just gotta plug it in

 **TG** : and then i hang up and now im in a piss poor mood

 **TG** : customer service is fucking closed

 **TG** : good thing you have my personal number huh bro?

TT: What in the actual hell are you going on about Lil Man?

 **TG** : first off

 **TG** : fuck you just because youre twelve minutes older doesnt mean im little

 **TG** : and second i wanted to know what you wanted me for earlier?

TT: I just wanted to hang out.

TT: And possibly show you my new robotics project.

TT: It’s due Monday and I need someone to help me test it out.

 **TG** : usually id say ask jade but

 **TG** : im fucking bored so ill be over in five

Dave walked to his twin’s dorm, throwing open the door without knocking. “Hey Dirk, I’m here. So what’s this robot thing you wanted me to see?”

“Meet Lil’ Seb. My newest robot.” Dirk stepped aside to reveal a little robo-rabbit rifling through his drawers. “He’s a troublemaker already. Cool huh?”

“Holy fuck yeah. Why do you even bother trying in this class? You are so going to ace this project thing.” That was the thing about Dirk. He was a fucking genius. Dave was positive if anyone was capable of world domination, it was his brother.

“Thanks bro,” He gave an awkward sort of smile. That was another thing about Dirk. He was awkward as fuck. “So why don’t you take a seat and tell me about this date of yours? Who’s the lucky lady?”

“He’s not a lady, thanks asshole.”

“So you fell smitten for someone of the male persuasion this time around hm? What’s his name?”

“Karkat. Karkat Vantas.”

“Vantas huh? Like the famous preacher dude who died a few years back?”

Dave gives a shrug. “I don’t know if they’re related actually. But now that I think about it, that guy was totally old enough to be Kark’s dad…maybe I’ll ask him about it later, I dunno.”

Dirk only nods, pulling Lil’ Seb out of his pants drawer to make a few adjustments to the bot. “Where are you guys going tonight?”

“Movies and dinner. He’s supposed to call me when he gets out of the hospital so I can pick him up.”

That piqued Dirk’s interest. “What was he doin’ in the hospital?”

“He uh...he has a condition is all. He doesn’t like talking about it.”

“I see...don’t do anything to exacerbate the situation then Lil Man, treat your dear damsel in distress right.”

“I’ll be a world class gentleman, no worries bro.” Just then his phone rang. _**'You know we all graduated from the school for cool, play it stupid play it dumb play 'em all like fools.'**_   “Oh, that’s probably Karkat. I’ll catch you later Dirk!”

“See you around bro, now go get your man.”

Dave nodded, running to his car. When he made it to the hospital, Karkat was waiting out front, waving goodbye to a tall guy with dark hair and a cigarette hanging out his mouth. At least he hoped it was a cigarette. Either way, the guy looked like a slob. Not that that was the point. The point here was Karkat. And damn did Karkat look good. He was in shredded jeans and ratty sneakers, and a t-shirt with blood splatter graphics on it that looked like it had seen a washing machine one too many times, but Dave could swear to the heavens and back that he had never seen a better looking guy in his whole life.

Karkat quirked an eyebrow as Dave pulled up, rolling down the passenger side window. “What the fuck Dave?”

“Get in the car loser, we’re going shopping,” Dave replied with a smirk. Karkat climbed in the passenger seat, nose scrunched in disgust.

“Are we really going shopping?”

“Nah bro, I’m doing the classic date night thing.”

“Dinner and a movie?” Karkat asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. He failed. He was too much of a sucker for romantic shit.

Dave nodded, leaning over to peck Karkat’s cheek before driving off. “Damn right. I hope you’re ready to swoon Vantas, because this will be the best date night of your life.”


	6. They FINALLY Go On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING FINALLY. It took them long enough to go on a date, honestly. It's a cute date too.

Dave pulled into the movie theater parking lot and stepped out of the driver’s seat, hurrying around to open Karkat’s door for him. Once the redhead stepped out of the vehicle he shut the door and offered his arm, which Karkat took with a roll of his eyes.

“What movie are we seeing?”

“There’s...a romcom, a horror movie, and a superhero flick. Which do you want?”

“...Horror,” Karkat said after a pause. This made Dave quirk an eyebrow.

“You sure Karks?”

“I’m positive. We are watching the fucking horror movie.”

“If you say so man,” Dave smirked. “You just want an excuse to cuddle me in the movie theater.”

“Oh fuck off!” Karkat turned red in the face. Dave had hit the nail right on the head.

“Maybe later Cherries, now c’mon. We got a movie to watch.” He lead his date to the ticket counter, where they purchased their tickets and copious amounts of junk food and popcorn. The found seat towards the back of the theater at Karkat’s insistence, and settled in for the movie.

Just as Dave predicted, it scared the shit out of Karkat. By the end of the movie, he had his hands fisted in Dave’s shirt, face hidden from the movie screen. “Next time we are going to see the romcom.”

Dave smoothed down his date’s hair, nodding. “Told you so Karkat.” He stood, keeping the other male held close to him. “Let’s just go to dinner hm?”

Karkat nodded, detaching himself from Dave only to grab his hand seconds later. “How about pizza?”

Dave nodded. “We can go back to my place and order in? Or…?”

Karkat nodded as well, grip tightening on Dave’s hand. “That sounds great. Your dorm room is probably cleaner than my shit apartment at this point anyway.” He smiled slightly, causing Dave to grin back.

“Let’s go then...sweetheart.”

Karkat blushed heavily at the nickname. “Oh shut up ‘sweetheart’. Let’s just go get dinner already.” He dragged Dave to the car, and Dave once again opened his door for him before climbing in the driver’s seat and taking off.

“So...tell me about yourself. Let’s play 20 questions or something. We’ll take turns, like the totally immature fucks we are at heart,” Dave said as he drove, careful to keep an eye on the darkened streets. “What’s your favorite color?”

“It’s gray, and who said I agreed to play your dumb game?”

“You answered the question, therefore you are playing. So are you in college or what?”

“Yeah, I’m majoring in Genetics and Biology. What do you go to school for?”

“Photography major right here bro, gonna be snappin’ pics for Vogue magazine one day.”

Karkat snickered into his hand, trying very hard not to burst into full blown laughter. “A photography major, seriously? Jesus Christ you are so fucking lame!”

“Au contraire. I am the coolest guy you will ever date Karkat.”

“You’re the only guy I’ve ever dated...so yeah that’s probably true.”

Dave glanced over, a smile ghosting over his face. “I’m the only guy you’ve ever dated huh? Well...it’s an honor then Karks.”

“Yeah sure it is.”

Dave turned into the college parking lot, parking in his usual spot near the dorms. “I mean it! It really is an honor to date someone as totally adorable as you.”

“I am not adorable. I’m a vicious, bloodthirsty twenty year old ginger with no fucking soul and I will kill you and take your money.”

Dave laughed, pulling open Karkat’s door for the third time that night. “Sure you will, Mr. Adorabloodthirsty.”

Karkat climbed out and followed Dave to his dorm room, once again holding his hand. It was a nice feeling, he mused, being around someone who actually enjoyed his company in a less platonic way than usual. He really hoped it worked out. “...What kind of pizza do you like?”

“Any kind really, but I hold a fondness for pepperoni,” Dave answered, unlocking his door and flipping on the light.

“At least we can agree on one thing. Pepperoni pizza is superior to all other pizzas. Including cheese. Plain cheese pizza is shit and if you like it you are weak and natural selection is coming for your ass.” Karkat flopped on the bed as he ranted, watching Dave dial the local pizza delivery place and place their order.

Twenty minutes later and the boys were pigging out on pepperoni pizza and soda, watching a How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days on HBO, and _almost_ snuggling on Dave’s bed. Almost. Once the credits rolled however, it was very clear that yes they were snuggling, and Karkat had a very early bed time because he was practically asleep on Dave’s arm. “Hey,” Dave nudged him slightly. “Go get ready for bed, I’ll loan you some pj’s. No way I’m letting you walk home when you’re this tired.” With a sleepy nod, Karkat slumped into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take his medication. Upon his return, he slipped into the offered pyjamas from Dave which consisted of boxers and a shirt that was about two sizes too big on him.

Dave climbed in bed and held up the covers for him, and without much thought, Karkat climbed in bed after him and snuggled up to his date. Dave kissed the top of his head. “Night sleeping beauty. See you in the morning.”

“Night Dave...love you,” Karkat murmured, drifting from consciousness.

Dave smiled tiredly, allowing sleep to claim him as well as Karkat’s words echoed in his head. _Love you too_.


	7. A "Challenger" Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lazy morning DaveKat filler. Also, Karkat really loves Dave's floor.

The next morning Dave was awoken by the blaring of his alarm clock. Ah, Sunday...and he was fucking suspended, so no class for him. Well shit. At least he had more time to spend with Karkat. Speaking of Karkat, the little redhead was currently wrapped around Dave’s midsection as he slept, snoring quietly. The alarm blaring in his ear hadn’t even woken him up. Needless to say, Strider was impressed.

“Karks...Karkat...Cherries, my man, wake up. I’m gonna make breakfast.”

“Uhg...fuck you and your food, I want to sleep…” Karkat mumbled groggily, tightening his grip on Dave. This only caused the albino to chuckle and pry himself loose from the shorter of the two.

“You won’t be saying that once you smell chocolate chip pancakes sweetheart, I can promise you that.”

“...How did you know I like chocolate chip pancakes you fucker?”

Dave smirked, shrugging his shoulders as he pulled a pan out of his cabinet. “You seemed like the type I guess. Or maybe I’m fuckin’ psychic and read your mind while you had wet dreams of fluffy chocolate goodness."

“Ew, Dave, no. Don’t desecrate the sacred creation that is chocolate chip pancakes with the bullshit bile that spews from your mouth at every second of the day,” Karkat deadpanned, climbing out of bed to stretch and get ready for the day. He made sure not to forget his medicine this time around too, giving a self assured nod to himself in the bathroom mirror after he had finished his morning routine.

“Karkat! Food’s done, come and get it!”

“You don’t need to yell dumbass, I can hear you just motherfucking fine!” Karkat hollered back, meandering into the little kitchenette for a plate of chocolate chip heaven. He plopped down on the floor to eat while Dave took a seat in one of two available chairs, staring at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“I have chairs. And a bed. Why do you always sit on the floor?”

“Because your floor needs more attention that your nasty fucking feet.”

Dave gave a melodramatic gasp, clutching his chest. “Karkat, are you having a love affair with my floor?”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “Yes, asshole, can’t you tell? It is raunchy and scandalous and we’re getting married in a week.”

“What?! I have to take back the ring now Karkat, this is horrible! How could you!”

Karkat couldn’t do it anymore, he ducked his head as a laugh bubbled out of his throat. “That’s it, shut up. Or I will choke you with your own fucking pancakes you obtuse shitstick.”

“That would be an honor,” Dave mumbled as he shoveled a fork full of food into his mouth.

“Then come here fuck nugget,” Karkat grabbed Dave’s ankle and yanked him out of his chair and onto the floor, causing a startled yelp to erupt from the blonde haired boy’s mouth.

“Hey no fair! ...You have just brought about the wrath of the cuddle monster.” Dave pulled Karkat into his lap, snuggling the smaller male close to him.

“You are such a dork you dumb shit, let me go!”

“I am the coolest dork you will ever meet Cherries. Deal with it and cuddle me.”

“Nope,” Karkat stood, setting his plate on the table and pulling Dave to his feet. “We’re going out. So we don’t get too fucking fat to fit through the front door because of your delicious god damn pancakes!”

Dave smiled, ruffling Karkat’s hair. “Let me get my shoes and we can go.”

Karkat was halfway out the door as he called over his shoulder, “Hurry up then Strider!”


	8. This Time, a Real Challenger Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat meets some childhood friends, Dave gets jealous, and my oh my we may have a love triangle on our hands folks!

Dave squeezed Karkat’s hand, glancing around the quiet park Karkat had chosen to drag them to. It was a quaint little place, lots of trees and benches, and a battered old swingset too. They were currently sitting on that very swingset, holding hands like a bunch of nerds.

“Hey Dave…?”

“Yeah Karkles?” Dave glanced over, eyebrows furrowed with curiosity.

“I think those girls want to use the swings,” The redhead said, pointing at two approaching figures.

“And? They aren’t here yet.”

“And? And move asshole, duh!” Karkat stood, hauling Dave off the swings as the two girls approached. One was a little on the taller side, with auburn hair and a bright red dragon jacket. She was sporting a cane and a shit eating grin too. The smaller girl skipping along at her right was darker skinned, with a long coat that dragged the ground and a bright blue cat hat on her head. And judging by the look on Karkat’s face, he knew them both. “Fuck.”

“What? Something wrong?”

“They're old friends of mi-”

“Karcat!” Squealed the girl in the kitty hat, running to tackle him in a hug. “Ac hasn’t seen you since high school! How have you been?!”

Karkat sighed loudly, hugging her back. “I’ve been fine Nepeta...how are you?”

“Oh I am wonderful! Terezi paw-sitively begged me to come vacation with her for awhile, and I just couldn’t resist! Now I’m really glad I made the trip!”

The taller girl, Terezi obviously, set her hand on Nepeta’s shoulder. “Careful Nep, wouldn’t want to break our fragile little Karkles would we? Hehehe!” She snickered, flashing Karkat an even wider grin that only made him roll his eyes.

“...What the fuck is going on right now?” Dave interjected, feeling lost. He had fuck all idea who these girls were.

Karkat turned to Dave with Nepeta on his arm, and rolled his eyes again. “Well, the tall blind asshole who is obviously obsessed with dragons is my old friend Terezi Pyrope. We used to be neighbors and shit. And this,” he shook his arm, casting Nepeta an annoyed glare, “Is Nepeta. Nepeta Leijon. She likes cats, roleplay, and being a sassy shitlord. At least that’s what I gathered when she transferred into my high school junior year.”

“Ac is fur-rom South Carolina!” Nepeta gave a nod. “I moved back after senior year. But Gc and I stayed in touch!”

“Gc?” Dave quirked an eyebrow.

“That would be me! The great and mighty dragon girl Gc. Duh, moron!” Terezi said, flipping up the hood on her dragon jacket with a flick of her wrist.

Dave snorted. He liked this Terezi chick already, she seemed pretty cool. Nepeta on the other hand...he really wished she’d stop hanging all over his man like that. It was starting to piss him off. He never took himself for the jealous type...put this was pushing his limits. He opened his mouth to say something, but Terezi cut him off.

“Weeell, we need to get going. I have scalemates to work on! See you around Karkles!”

“Bye Rez, stay safe dumbass,” He replied, waving a hand. Nepeta caught it, scribbling something on the back with a pen she pulled from her coat pocket.

“Bye Karkitten...call me sometime!” She smiled, glancing at Dave with a thinly veiled look of challenge.

It was at that moment Dave decided he hated Nepeta Leijon.


	9. Jealous? Not A Chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat calls Nepeta, and Dave is not very happy. Tension rises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I'm sorry if I can't write Nepeta. She is very hard for me to portray......I think I did good though. I think.

When the two boys got home, Karkat entered Nepeta's number in his contacts before slipping the device in his pocket. He wasn't sure if he was actually going to call her or not. But it was the least he could do. After all, Karkat hadn't seen her since high school. She didn't seem to have changed too much...still peppy, still using cat puns. And still clinging to him. It was kind of embarrassing. He knew about her crush on him, or at least the one she had had in high school. But she never acted on it and he had never reciprocated, so they remained good friends. Until now it seemed. But now he had a commitment. Now, he had Dave. But...one phone call couldn't hurt. He pulled out his phone, and hit call.

"Ac greets her caller with a warm hello!" Nepeta's voice is cheery over the line, but she sounded a little tired.

"Uh, hey Nepeta. It's Karkat. I was just making sure I had the right number," Karkat lied smoothly, watching out of the corner of his eye as Dave turned towards him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, obviously! I wouldn't give mew the wrong number. You called at a good time too, I just got home fur-rom the gym!"

"Really?" He asked, shocked. He didn't know Nepeta worked out.

"Yep! Ac has to keep in shape fur her karate classes. Can't fall out of purr-actice you know!" She giggled. "Since I've got you on the phone, do you want to grab lunch with me? We can catch up."

"Y-yeah, um, fuck hang on what time is it?" Karkat turned to Dave, expecting an answer.

"It's eleven twenty three," Dave answered, glancing at his clock.

"Eleven twenty three..." Karkat echoed. "I'll meet you for lunch at quarter after twelve? The McDonalds?"

"See you there Karcat!" She giggled again. "It's a date!" And with that she hung up.

Karkat locked his phone, returning it to his pocket. She thought it was a date? No. Oh no. This was  _not_ good. He had a boyfriend for god's sake, he couldn't just go on lunch dates with girls he hadn't seen in years! But it would be a dick move to cancel on her. He'd just...have to tell her it wasn't a date. Yeah. Break it to her quickly and hope she didn't kill him.

"Where you going?" Dave asked, propping his shades on his head to rub his eyes.

"Nep invited me out to lunch."

"Oh...really?"

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Don't sound so suspicious fuckwad, it's not like it's a date." The words made Karkat's stomach bottom out. "We're just catching up over burgers. And then I'll be right back over and we can have more cliche and shitty boyfriend shenanigans. Alright?"

Dave nodded, smiling slightly as he dropped his shades back into place. "Sounds like a plan babe. Have fun with Nepeta."  _But not too much fun_ , he added silently.

Karkat nodded, waiting until noon hit to depart for the McDonalds across town. He arrived at ten after and slid into a booth, waiting for Nepeta to show up. Her parting words played on loop in his head. ' _It's a date_!' Now he was starting to have doubts. Was it really a date? He didn't think so. Thankfully (or not), he didn't have much time to dwell on it because Nepeta pushed open the door and waved at him. She looked nice enough, but nothing to fancy. Girls dressed up for dates right? So there was nothing to worry about.

"Hiya Karkat! Thanks for meeting me for lunch," She spoke quickly, sliding into the booth across from him.

"No problem Nepeta...how've you been?" He asked politely.

"I'll tell you after we get food," She gave a sheepish smile. "Ac is a furry hungry kitty cat." Karkat only nodded, walking up to the counter to get their food. Two burgers, a salad, and an order of fries later they were once again seated in their booth, and Nepeta was chatting away. "The week I've been here has been great! Terezi is a great hostess. But things back home are paw-sitively purr-fect too! Equius is house sitting fur me and Pounce. Did I tell you she had kittens a few months ago? They are sooo cute! I named one Karkitty, after you."

Karkat snorted, taking a bite of his salad. "You are such a fucking stalker Nep, I'm going to have you arrested one of these days."

Her jaw hits the floor. "Equi-hiss would  _kill_ me!"

Karkat quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you took every opportunity ever to piss him off?"

"I am trying to be a little bit nicer to him now that we're older. Just a little bit." She grins. "Besides, he will probably kill me fur agreeing to a date so far from home anyway."

Karkat gulped, setting down his fork. Now was as good a time to break it to her as any. "Look...Nepeta...about that. This isn't really a date. I kind of have a boyfriend. Well, fuck, okay not kind of." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Dave and I are dating." There. That was easy.

Nepeta's face falls. "Oh." That's all she says for a minute.  _Oh_. "...Can I have Dave's number too? I'd love to get to know the other half of this new ship!"

Thinking nothing of it, Karkat put Dave's number in her phone. "There." She texted him immediately, a cheshire grin splitting her face.

"Thanks Karcat!" She finished her burgers and fries, dumping the remains in the trash. "I have to get going. See you later!" Her eyes flick to look him in the eye and she smiles. "Thanks fur the date  _Karkitten_." And just like that she was kissing him. It was over in a flash and then she was gone, but the damage had been done. Just afterwards, Karkat's phone started ringing, the ringtone shocking him out of his state of confusion.

**_'But tell me, did you sail across the Sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights are fadin-'_ **

"Hello?"

"Karkat," It was Dave, and he sounded none to pleased. "Come home. We need to talk."

Well  _fuck_.


	10. Need You To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat have a fight and things get veeery interesting.

Karkat rushed back to Dave's dorm, worry churning in his gut. What could Dave need? Why did he sound so unhappy? The questions looped in his head as he stepped through the door, clicking it shut quietly behind me. "Dave...?" He asked cautiously. "What do we need to talk about? Is everything alright?"

Dave pursed his lips and handed Karkat his phone. "Take a look at that message and tell me if everything is alright."

Karkat furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the phone, eyes widening as he read the message. "Shit."

 

AC: :33< *ac scampers ofur to dave bearing a message.*

AC: :33< *she grins and flicks her tail* just wanted to let mew know, karcat is a furry good kisser! h33h33 :))

 

"Are you fucking shitting me right now Nepeta?!" Karkat hissed, clutching Dave's phone in a white knuckled grip. "Dave, that's not what happened. I mean, fuck, she kissed me but I swear to god I wasn't expecting it and I _did not_ kiss her back."

Dave took a deep breath, shoulders shaking slightly with barely repressed emotions as he snatches back his phone. "Bull. Shit. I've been down this road before, and I'm not falling for that fucking shit again. Get your shit and get out of here Vantas. If you want to go around smooching Leijon, then go ahead. But I'm not sticking around like an idiot while you do."

Karkat's eyes widened yet again in shock, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "What?" It took seconds for that sadness to morph into blood boiling anger. " _What_?! I...I cannot fucking _believe_ you right now Strider! After what you told me the other day, you're going to take the word of a girl you just met over me?!" His eyes narrowed and he advanced forward a step. " _You fucking asshole_! I have absolutely no reason to cheat on you and you're just...just dumping me? Like that? Well you know what fucking _fine_! I'm b-better off without you anyway, god damned liar that you are! I _knew_ I couldn't trust you, you're just like e-everyone fucking else!" Karkat was almost screaming at this point, words dripping venom and betrayal as he gathered his things. Dave almost took a step back, jaw dropping slightly as he realized he just royally fucked up.

"Fuck, fuck Karkat wait, sto-" He was cut off as Karkat rounded on him, back handing the blonde boy as hard as he could.

" _Fuck. You_!" He snapped, walking out of the door. The slam of the door was the only thing he left in his wake.

Dave stood silent for a few seconds, before breaking down in tears himself. He had just ruined the best thing to ever happen to him. All because of a text message.

Meanwhile, Karkat was sprinting down the street, shoes slapping the pavement with a dull thud as he ran. Tears were streaming from his eyes, which were shut tight. He was hoping that if he ran far enough he could outrun the mess he'd just found himself in. His words to Dave in the hospital cafeteria echoed in his head, making him cry harder. He had been right then, should have listened to his gut instinct. But he'd been stupid enough to give Dave a chance, and now look at what had happened. Everything had gone to shit. Again. And to top it all off, the poor ginger ran head first into someone on the sidewalk, knocking him flat on his ass.

"F-fuck," He sniffled, blinking open his puffy eyes. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"I didn't see you either Karkles, obviously!"

Karkat sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for Terezi's joking at the moment. "Pyrope, I hate to make an ass out of myself, but now is not the time."

She must have heard something in his voice, because once he had stood up, she pulled him into a hug. "I'll walk you home Karkat, tell me what happened."

"Dave broke up with me," He hiccupped, scrubbing at his eyes. "Nepeta sent him some stupid message and h-he just. Dumped me. H-he didn't even listen t-to me 'Rezi and I _tried_ , I _tried_ to tell him I wasn't cheating a-an-and h-he just wouldn't listen to me!" He was in tears again by the time they reached his apartment building. Terezi frowned to herself as she walked Karkat to his door, cane tapping against the stairs absentmindedly.

"Tell you what, why don't I call Gamzee and have him come sit with you for awhile while Dave and I... _talk_."

"What are you doing to do Terezi?"

She grinned, but it wasn't a very happy grin. It was more like the grins you saw on sharks as they tore apart their dinner. "The prosecution is going to interrogate her defendant." She adjusted her glasses. "And I _will_ get a confession. But don't you worry Karkles, everything will be fine!" Karkat nodded, slumping onto the small couch in his living room as Terezi called Gamzee up. Once the two friends were seated on Karkat's couch eating ice cream and watching Titanic, Terezi went to find Dave. But she had no idea where to look. She had forgotten to get his address from Karkat. "Damn it!" She tapped her cane against the ground angrily, before remembering she had Nepeta's number, and Nepeta had Dave's. "Brilliant! Good thinking detective Pyrope!"

 

 **GC** : H3Y N3P3T4! >;]

 **GC** : C4N 1 H4V3 D4V3S NUMB3R PL34S3?

AC: :33< *ac wonders why her great dragon furiend needs mister strider's number.*

 **GC** : H3 BROK3 UP W1TH K4RKL3S, 4ND 1 W4NT TO T4LK TO H1M 4BOUT 1T 1S 4LL...WHY?

AC: :33< i will send it too mew in a purrivate message! just a second.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] sent private message ":33< dave's number"--

 **GC** : TH4NKS!

 

Terezi entered the number into her contacts and sent Dave a message, praying for a response.

 

GC: H3Y M1ST3R STR1DER!

GC: 1TS M3, TH3 GR34T 4ND M1GHTY DR4GON GC.

GC: 1 H34RD YOU BROK3 UP W1TH K4RK4T.

GC: ...WH4T H4PP3N3D?

 **TG** : first of all hi

 **TG** : second of all

 **TG** : fuck off its none of your business

 **TG** : already know it was a stupid mistake so spare me the lecture rez

 **TG** : he hates me and i fucked up

 **TG** : but its whatever

GC: ...J3GUS, YOU N33D JUST 4S MUCH MOR4L SUPPORT 4S H3 DO3S.

GC: 1'M COM1NG OV3R! >;]

GC: SO G1V3 M3 YOUR 4DDR3SS D4V3.

GC: 1 KNOW YOU F33L COMP3LL3D TO G1V3 1T TO M3.

 **TG** : you know what my life is a bunch of shit choices right now so sure why not

 **TG** : im dorm 612 at skaia u

GC: 1M ON MY W4Y, H3H3H3!

GC: S33 YOU SOON D4V3!

 

Terezi set off for the local college. "Skaia University...dweeb," She muttered. "Prospit is waaay cooler." With a shake of her head, she silenced herself, focusing on making it to Dave's dorm. Upon arrival, she could practically smell the sadness from inside. So, after rolling her eyes, she threw open the door and carefully stepped inside. "I'm here! Now come give me a hug." After a few seconds and some shuffling noises, a pair of arms wrapped around her. With a small smile, she hugged back. "So, what _exactly_ happened between you and Karkles?"

Dave sighed quietly, showing her Nepeta's message. "I broke up with him, because I am a fucking idiot...I should have believed him." He lifted up his shades to wipe his eyes, and Terezi hugged him again. "He's never going to forgive me is he?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Buuut, if he doesn't," She ruffled his hair, "You always have me! Which is way better, obviously."

Dave smiled ever so slightly, nodding. "Uh...hey Terezi?"

"Yeah Dave?"

The albino lightly pecked the blind girl on the cheek. "Thanks."

There was a pause, before she broke out laughing. "Oh my god, you're such a dork!" She lightly hit the back of his head, causing him to grin. "Stop being horny and desperate and emotional and let me get your man back for you!"

Dave grinned wider, though it was a very sheepish grin. "Sorry...but yeah, that would be awesome of you Rez."

"I know, hehehe! Consider it done." She flashed a wicked grin, tapping her cane against his leg. "Just don't fuck it up this time!"

"I won't," He said, voice oozing determination. _I promise_.


	11. Want You To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi works miracles, there's Starbucks, and Karkat and Dave work out their shit.  
> Who'd have thought?

Karkat sighed loudly, head resting against Gamzee's shoulder as he fought to stay awake. It had been a long ass, emotional day and right now he wanted nothing more than a nap. Which he was about to get, until his phone went off in his pants pocket, jolting him into alertness.

_**'Tell me, did you sail across the Sun, did y-'** _

"Terezi, what in the fuck could you possibly want right now?"

"Hello to you too Karkles!" She giggled over the other end of the line. "I just got done talking with Dave...and I want you to meet me at Starbucks in fifteen minutes." Her wicked grin was practically audible at this point. "Look nice, this important!"

"Wha-, but Tere-" There's a click, and the dial tone sounds. "Well fuck me running, I have to go out  _again_ because Pyrope wants to be a grade A shit squisher!"

Gamzee patted Karkat's shoulder, a lazy grin on his face. "Aw c'mon brother...ain't no need to be getting some anger on with a sister...I'll up and drive you so you don't gotta walk if that's your problem."

Karkat rolled his eye. That wasn't his problem. The problem was that he didn't want to fucking go anywhere. But turning Gamzee down would probably make him upset, and that just wouldn't do, so the angry little redhead simply nodded. "Yeah, that works. Thanks Gamz'."

"Aw, ain't nothing that near up resembles a problem my wicked little shout bro." Gamzee ruffled his friend's hair, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his keys as Karkat threw on some slightly nicer clothes. "Ready?"

"Ready." Karkat nodded his head, walking to Gamzee's car and climbing in the passenger seat. Gam' climbed in the driver's seat and started the car, revving the engine. "Fucking son of a dick fondling ass chap, Gamzee don't do that!"

Gam' chuckled, throwing the car in reverse and backing out. "Gotta make sure you're paying attention Karbro."

"I'm not the one driving you fucker, now keep your eyes on the road and get me to Starbucks ASAP."

Gamzee nodded and in exactly thirteen minutes - two minutes early, Gamzee pointed out with a grin - they were pulling into the parking lot. "Here we all motherfucking are bro, have fun getting your chat up with 'Rezi."

"Yeah yeah, don't die on me and get home safe," Karkat grumbled, running inside. The place was virtually empty, so when his eyes snapped to one of the only occupied booths in the corner, he nearly turned on his heel and left. Terezi was sitting with her feet propped on the table, and next to her sipping on a latte...was Dave. Fucking. Strider. "Oh no. No, no no, nu'uh. Nope." He was going to leave, when a voice stopped him.

"Yo...Karks...Karkat, wait?" It came out more as a question than a statement. Dave stood up, clearing his throat. "Wait a second. Just...come sit? Just give me like, ten minutes."

Karkat frowned, hands shoved in his pocket. "I've wasted enough time on you ass monkey. I'm going home."

"Fucking fuck Karkat, just sit down!" Dave raised his voice a little, exasperation creeping into his tone. He was a little done with Karkat's attitude. Just a little. To his delight however, Karkat gave a vehement sigh and plopped down next to Terezi.

"There, happy now shithole?" Karkat snapped. "Now what do you want?"

"What do  _you_ want?" Dave fires back, sitting across from him.

Karkat quirked an eyebrow. No one had ever really asked him that before, not like this anyway. He actually had to give it thought. What did he want? He had just had the rug of life ripped out from under him continually for the past two or three days, and it still hadn't settled down. Did he even know what he wanted at this point? No. "I don't fucking know Dave." Correction.  _Fuck_ no.

"Well...okay. Do you still want me?"

"What?"

Dave sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Okay so, I'm a moron. And an asshole."

"And a dick weed," Karkat interjected.

"...And a dick weed. But bottom line is I really regret flipping the fuck out on you. 'Rezi came by to talk to me and...and I realized I don't want to break up with you. I was just upset over what Nepeta said, and I over reacted. And you have every right to hit me - again - and walk out. But...do you want to try this again?"

Karkat stared at him for a second, before snorting. "I told you Strider. One chance. You got one chance and you fucked it up. So why should I believe you this time?"

Terezi piped up from next to him, slinging an arm around Karkat's shoulders. "Because I can vouch for him! He is oozing apple sugar spice sincerity Karkles. I can just imagine the smell."

Karkat let his head hit the table with a dull  _thunk_. "You two are going to be the death of me one day."

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Hehehe, now come on what do you say? Will you give Dave another chance?"

"...No."

"Karkat, come  _on_!"

"Shut up! Let me fucking finish my god damn motherfucking thoughts for once!" Karkat huffed angrily, whacking his head off the table again. "He's not getting another chance. Because he doesn't need it."

"...What?" Both Dave and Terezi asked in unison.

"You don't need another chance, this isn't a fucking Monopoly game," he sighed. "Besides, I never stopped being your boyfriend. Even if  _you_ stopped being  _mine_. So...yes. I'll go out with you."

A grin broke out on Dave's face, and he reached across the table to hug Karkat. "Awesome...just...fuck, this is awesome! I vote we celebrate with hot chocolate, I'm buying."

"You two go ahead." Terezi slid out of the booth and grinned. "My work here is done. I'm on to my next victims, heheh! Call me and let me know how your make up date goes though! I expect a full, _detailed_ report!" She smirked, walking out of the building and leaving the two boys to their own devices. They shared a look across the table, and Karkat felt a smile tug at his face. Dave wanted him back. They weren't really over. He..he really could be happy this time. His smile grew at the thought, and he pulled Dave over the table for a tiny kiss. This time, things were going to go right.

He could  _feel_ it.


	12. Another Typical Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, in which Dave gets smashed again and we relive chapter one because I can't write a fucking ending to save my life

Two beers and four shots of vodka had found Dave in this position. 'This position' being hunched over a gas station bathroom, puking his god damn guts out. And to think, all he wanted was a motherfucking bottle of Coca-Cola. Was that too much to ask for universe? Yes, apparently it was. Or at least, that is what Dave thought as he finished emptying his stomach. With a sigh, he wiped his mouth, taking a swig from his drink to wash the taste of bile off his tongue. He was never going to party at Roxy's house ever again.  _Ever_. Unless Karkat came with him, that would be another story. But his boyfriend of almost three months now didn't drink very much, so the chance of him accompanying Dave to a party was slim. Almost as slim as the chance of Dave keeping down the contents of his stomach at the moment.

"...I f'el like shit." He murmured to himself, attempting to stand. Surprisingly, he accomplished the task without vomiting all over his Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff t-shirt. Rad. "Can't walk home like t'is..." He said with a frown, pulling out his phone. With the press of a key, he rested the phone between ear and shoulder as he stumbled to the bathroom sink. "C'mon...pick up, pick up...."

"What the ever loving hell do you want? And why are you calling me at this god damn hour you shit sack?!"

Dave let a small smile grace his features. Boy did he love hearing that voice. "Uh..well. Here's th' thing..." He chuckled nervously.

"You sound drunk. Are you fucking drunk? You are, aren't you. Damn it, where are you?"

"Uh...gas station?" Dave offered helpfully.

With a sigh, the person on the other end of the phone could be heard face palming. "I think I know the one. Be there in ten...And for God's sake don't leave."

"Rodger that cap'n."

"Dumbass," And with that, the dial tone sounded.

Dave waited patiently, fixing his hair and splashing water on his face as he gazed in the bathroom mirror. He had a weird sense of deja vu. He brushed it off as the bathroom door flew open. "Oh. Hey."

"Dave you ass...let's get you home okay? But for the record, I am not fucking doing this again."

Dave couldn't help himself, he laughed, hugging his boyfriend to his chest. "Love you too Kitkat, love you too."

Karkat rolled his eyes, walking Dave home. "And for the record, you better be sober in time for lunch tomorrow. I am  _not_ letting you skip out on our three month anniversary."

Dave nodded, pulling his love in for a sloppy kiss. "Wouldn't miss it f'r the world babe."

"Damn right you won't." The ginger huffed, accompanying Dave home. Once the albino was tucked safely away in bed, the shorter boy turned to leave, only to feel a hand grab his hoodie.

"...Stay?" Dave asked groggily.

With a nod, Karkat crawled into bed with him, snuggling up to his boyfriend. "I'll always stay, you know that." The sentence had barely left his mouth before he realized Dave was asleep. "Fucking Dork..." Karkat whispered tenderly, kissing his forehead. "I love you."

Dave smiled slightly to himself. Bless his ability to fake sleep so well. 'I love you too,' he thought. 'I always will.' With that thought, he finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Morning rolled around, and the red-eyed college student blinked awake to the smell of waffles and apple juice. Sitting up, he caught sight of Karkat making breakfast in the small dorm kitchenette, bustling around in one of Dave's too-big-for-him shirts. Too fucking cute yo. He smiled, standing up and crossing the short distance to his man, wrapping the ginger up in a hug. "Mornin' sugar. Sleep well?"

"I slept just fine. You?"

"I slept next to you, of course I slept well."

Karkat rolled his eyes, whacking Dave with a nearby dish towel. "Get the fuck out you dork. Go shower or some shit, I am trying to cook."

"If I shower, will you join me?"

"Let me think about it, um, hell no. I know how that will end."

Dave pouted, giving Karkat his best puppy dog eyes. "Babe, you wound me. I am dying now. Quick, nurse, I require CPR sta-"

Karkat cut off his rambling boyfriend with a gentle kiss. "Shut up and go shower Dave, I'll have breakfast ready when you're done."

Dave smiled, kissing Kar's forhead. "Yes sir. One squeaky clean Dave coming up." He walked into the bathroom. "Love you Karkat!" He yelled.

"Love you too Dave!" Karkat hollered back.

"I love you more!" Dave countered before shutting the door. After his shower, he threw on an old record shirt and an even older pair of jeans before sitting at the table.

Karkat set a plate of food in front of him, kissing his cheek. "Love you most, asshole," He murmured, sliding into the seat across from him.

Dave grinned as he tucked into his waffles, humming in appreciation. And to think this all started with a number he found, penned in purple sharpie.

~~~~~~

THE END


End file.
